A traditional method for packing an electronic device generally includes the steps of providing a frame having a plurality of frame leads arranged in parallel, interconnecting an electronic device and the frame leads through a plurality of metal wires, applying a filling medium on the surface of the electronic device, and further performing a plastic molding process to form a semi-product. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a typical frame essentially includes two major components: a plurality of frame leads 1 and a frame body 2. As shown in FIG. 2, the semi-product before being subject to a plastic molding is generally formed by welding an electronic device 3 to the frame leads 1 which are connected to the frame body 2. After performing a plastic molding process, the semi-product before being subject to a plastic molding is then packed into a semi-product as shown in FIG. 3. Referring to FIG. 4, the product is formed by undergoing the typical back-end procedures, for example, the cutting of the frame portion and the bending of the leads.
However, the customarily used packing structure has a disadvantage that measuring the electric characteristics of the semi-products before being subject to a plastic molding or the semi-products is impossible. Thus, it is difficult to increase the yield of products by using such type of packing structure and the defective products caused by welding are usually not reusable.
Therefore, the present invention provides a method for packing an electronic device by interconnecting a frame and frame leads with an insulating block and also provides a novel packing structure to overcome the aforementioned problems.